


rayla - for starryrosez on tumblr

by dandelionboys



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionboys/pseuds/dandelionboys
Summary: Features forget-me-nots and blueberries on one of the sweetest moonshadow elves, as per requested by starryrosez.





	rayla - for starryrosez on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryrosez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/gifts).



I did a lot of experimentation with this as I haven't really worked on a complicated piece until now, so this took 58 layers, making a new brush entirely, and hard work as I've never drawn lineless! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
I enjoy critiques as well, so if anyone has some good advice I'd be happy to hear it!  
  
Happy winter everyone.


End file.
